


squeeze you empty

by skittykitty



Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex Kralie Lives, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Resurrection, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporarily Mute Alex Kralie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Alex had been dead on the floor by Tim’s hands, but now he was awake and bleeding in the forest of Rosswood Park.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu, Alex Kralie & Timothy "Tim" Wright
Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947082
Kudos: 10





	squeeze you empty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second day of my (hopefully!) daily series of Marble Hornets prompts I’ll fill! Today’s was “Brought back from the dead consequences”! 
> 
> The title is from 1984 by George Orwell! The full quote is: “Never again will you be capable of ordinary human feeling. Everything will be dead inside you. Never again will you be capable of love, or friendship, or joy of living, or laughter, or curiosity, or courage, or integrity. You will be hollow. We shall squeeze you empty, and then we shall fill you with ourselves.”

Waking up was a slow process. There was the feeling of blood slowly dripping down his neck onto the ground below him. Grass touching his hands and cradling his head. How he could barely breathe, wheezing as he tried desperately to breathe in.

Alex came to in the middle of a forest, with his throat cut open. 

There was no pain, no whisper of death coming for him. No static, no murmurs of _you killed Jay_ _you monster_ in his ears. He was at peace.

The monster that had been stalking him for so long was _gone._

He smiled and tried to laugh at the sheer _euphoria_ flooding him but ended up coughing weakly on the ground instead. His neck was still bleeding, why wasn’t it _hurting?_

* * *

One couldn’t live forever by laying on the ground, so Alex had to get up. That was its own struggle, seeing as he could barely breathe. 

Eventually, he managed to use a large branch to hold himself up. It wasn’t perfect, but when had anything been perfect?

He gritted his teeth and began to walk through the forest.

* * *

_He was in Rosswood Park._

Alex had been on the park’s trails too often to not realize it early on but _why_ had he woken there and not— and not on the ground in that hospital?

_And where was Tim?_

Where was his murderer?

The man who had avenged Jay— Jay who had only wanted to _help._

Now with a clear memory— free of the Operator’s influence— he regretted it. He didn’t _have_ to kill Jay. He could have just… knocked him out.

_(But Jay would always come back for him. Wasn’t it easier now that he was dead?)_

Regret was like a poison, all-consuming, and quickly breaking down a body. He couldn’t let it consume him now— he had to live on. 

He— he didn’t know _why_ he needed to live on. Why didn’t he just die when he should’ve? Tim had killed him— _rightfully so!_ So why shouldn’t he just… _finish the job?_

Dying was selfish, he had been selfish when he had killed Jay. Maybe he could be selfless just this once.

Keep the memory of Jay with him, find Tim and apologize. 

Maybe it could all work out.

* * *

He wandered the forest until sunset, not quite wanting to _leave_ yet. Alex had many memories associated with these woods, and he didn’t want to go back to the “real world” yet.

A tunnel was nearby. There would be bloodied cement, a whisper of the pain he had caused. But what if it wasn’t there?

What if it wasn’t _real?_

He had forgotten things before— remembered things _no one else did._ The Operator could have just tricked him into thinking he had— had _killed someone._

_(Killing Jay and killing some random passerby weren’t the same. He could justify killing Jay, in some messed up logic of protecting himself. But that man— he had just been worried about a man he saw having a breakdown. He hadn’t deserved to die.)_

There was a man in the tunnel.

He was facing away from Alex, staring at the bloodstain on the cement.

As Alex drew near, he turned around. The man was young, probably a few years younger than him. His green eyes widened in shock at the actively bleeding wound on his neck.

There were two predominant scars over the man’s face. One from his forehead over his nose to below his nose. _A terrible wound to have._ And the second was two scars from his lips upwards.

_What had happened to this kid?_

He barely looked older than nineteen, but his face was hardened with what was likely a very traumatizing experience.

As the man began to approach him his scarf whipped behind him, making him look much more imposing than he was.

“Are you okay?” He asked, staring at the blood flowing from his neck at a very alarming pace. The left side of his whole body was now covered in his own blood. That was probably bad.

But he didn’t feel anything… so— “I’m fine,” he tried to say, forgetting for a moment that he _couldn’t talk_ because he was _bleeding from his throat._

In the end, instead of an understandable response to the man’s question, Alex ended up accidentally spraying the man in his blood.

Oddly, the man was unfazed by the action. “So, I guess you’re not,” he remarked. He looked him up and down, eventually making eye contact with Alex. “Do you want me to help you?”

_Did he?_

He didn’t exactly want to involve a random person again. He couldn’t exactly know whether he’d relapse and kill them or not. The guilt of that would probably break him.

Alex shook his head and began to turn away.

Unfortunately for him, the man just didn’t seem to want to take no for an answer as he was hit in the back of the head with a crowbar.

* * *

Alex woke up with a pounding in his head, even as he was fairly comfortable on a couch.

Why was he on a couch?

Who was that man?

What was going on?

There were really too many questions for now. For the time being, he decided to wait, to see if the man would come back.

* * *

And so, he waited.

It was a while until the brunet came in with bandages and some food. He smiled at the sight of him on the couch. “Oh! You’re awake,” he sighed, looking away from him guiltily. “Sorry, I couldn’t let you just… wander around like that.”

Alex sighed, but it was fine. He’d done worse to his friends before. He nodded, hoping he’d get more out of the man.

“Oh, yeah. I’m Liu, by the way.” Liu approached him with his bandages, having put the food on the floor. “I just want to bandage up your uh… cut, and give you some extra clothes then you can leave.”

Alex sat back and let him do whatever he wanted. There may have been stitches involved or just plain bandages. He had sort of started disassociating halfway through. 

But, in the end, his neck was covered and not bleeding anymore. Liu was smiling and asking how he felt. 

Alex smiled back and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

While his clothes were unsavable, Alex was given some of Liu’s clothes to wear. It was a bit small on him, but it was nice of him.

But eventually, every happiness had to end. 

While he was cautiously eating, Liu brought up the subject of death.

“You died, didn’t you?” Liu stared into his eyes, not once questioning the truth of his statement. “But now you’re alive. Do you even have anywhere to go? Any friends looking for you?"

_Tim._

_I have to find Tim._

Alex frowned. They weren’t… friends, though.

He shook his head, feeling like Liu had stuck a knife in his gut.

Liu gave him a comforting smile. “That’s alright. You can live with me and my friends. We’re protected by a deity named Zalgo. As long as you don’t go against its wishes, you’ll be fine.”

Alex shrugged, what did he have to lose? It was unlikely that looking for one man would go against a deity’s wishes. 

Liu smiled, “Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be about Hoodie and his broken spine, but I ended up going with Alex. I’ve never written him before so I hope I did him justice! 
> 
> Tomorrow’s prompt is “Alex and Tim reunion” so that’ll be fun!! You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
